Shards of The Pale Light
by jacknack
Summary: A story where Jakob, a young man from our world enters the world of Hyrule. There he meets an Imp by the name of Midna, and through an uneasy alliance, they will save the land of Light and Shadow, while also finding a way home for the young man. Will they Succeed? Will Midna and Jakob stand together to the very end? Read to find out! MidnaXOC Loosely based on TP
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea that I wanted to share, a story where someone from our world enters the world of Twilight Princess. The game doesn't exist in the story, so the main character will have no knowledge of the Zelda universe. Do not hesitate to review this story and be critical, as it will help me become a better writer. Another thing; English is not my first language, so there might be a couple of mistakes here and there, but I'll try my best not to make any. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of Shards of the Pale Light!**

 **Chapter one:**

 **A Pale World**

A sigh escape my lips as I open my eyes. I feel horrible, which I usually do this early in the morning. I slowly reach my hand next to my bed, where my phone is laying, charger plugged in as every morning.

"04:34…"

I drop my phone back on the floor, and make myself comfortable. Every day is like this really; Colourless, repetitive and pale. I usually try to watch something entertaining every day on the internet, but even that feels like a common occurrence, rather than… I don't know, feel useful? Feeling adventurous? Who knows, I stopped caring years ago. Sitting upright in bed, looking out the window I see the sunrise; I used to like the look of it, but as the days started to feel like a never ending run on a hamster wheel, I started to loath it. Proof that the sun was about to rise up, like every single day.

"As if that were to change..."

With a yawn, I raise myself out of bed, and head for the shower. I always preferred cold showers, fitting for where I come from.

My name is Jakob, 19 years old and I live at home with my parents. Norway is where I am from, though no pride is felt because of it, I wouldn't really fight for it if something were to happen.

After the shower, the taste of toothpaste entered my mouth. As I brush my teeth, I take a good look at my own reflection in the mirror. Grey eyes, dark blond hair, which isn't long, but not too short either. Pale complexion, which is common for the people up here north. I have always cared about my appearance, not really to look good for other people, but more myself. Never really liked people, at least not the people of my own age group. They seem to only care about going out to parties, getting drunk and talk about all the action they got out of that.

 _*knock, knock, knock*_

"Jakob, are you finished? I need to head for work." Father says in his careful tone, the one he always uses on me when he is either irritated or stressed. I've never actually seen him angry in my life, as I grew up in a family who didn't like to express their emotions in any form.

"Yeah! Just finished! Give me a minute to get dressed!" As always, I wear black pants and socks, a white clean dress shirt. I get my hair up into the regular side paged gentleman style as I call it, using most of the time making sure that it has volume, never liked having y hair all flat against my head. Father always did made sure that I looked like a gentleman, as much acted as one in front of others. Sometimes I feel like he acts nice to me simply because he wants things from us in the rest of the family.

Speaking of my father, I open the door to see him stand there with a smile, ready for work. He probably just going to take a shave, to look completely clean and ready for his work.

As I get past him, he stops me to ask how I feel.

"Ready to take hold of another day?"

"Like always!" I say with a huge smile of my own. He really raised me well; I'm most like my father out of all of my siblings. Though this time, my smile was actually a bit sincere, as I was tasked by him to go to Lofoten, almost the northern most point of Norway, to get some new accessories for his clinic. As he held a name for himself in the whole of Scandinavia, he had to have the latest of equipment for his work, and seeing me a bit down these past couple of weeks, he has been trying to make me to things for him, but this is the first time in a long time I'm headed to the North, as I was born there.

We have made sure that a taxi is supposed to come in about an hour from now, so roughly 05:40 ish.

"How come when we always need to take a flight somewhere, we take an early one?" I ask my brother, whose shadow I have lived in through my entire life. He looked at me as if I were an idiot, shaking his head.

"Why do you think?"

"It's cheaper to fly early?"

"Are you stupid? It's so that there won't be traffic on the way, and that you get to the destination earlier."

"But it only takes a forty minute flight to reach Lofoten…"

"Yeah, but you asked why we took early flight, not why you had to take one now!"

I didn't press further; I don't like to anger others. People are much easier to talk to when they're in a good mood.

"The taxi is here." I hear my father say as he walks down the stairs, and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Have a nice trip now, and say hi to your grandmother from me."

"Bye." Father and I share a hand-shake, and after a wave to my brother, I leave the house and put my luggage in the trunk of the taxi.

After a thirty minute drive, I get to the airport, and already do I feel much better since… actually since many weeks. Doing the same thing every day really doesn't make life worth living. Putting my stuff on the conveyer belt, I quickly head to the gate.

" _Still some time before departure…"_

Hearing my own stomach growling, I head to the closest café that sells pizza. After five minutes of walking through the port, I find a nice looking spot and start eating the hot pizza slice; Just plain cheese pizza, nothing special about it. While eating, I look at all the people who walk around the area, looking for their gate or buying something in the different stores. Observing the people for a minute, I start to think of returning to my gate, looking down at my food, I quickly jump in shock, causing some people around me to look at me for a second.

" _What the hell! I saw…"_ A cold sweat suddenly sweep over me, it was only for an instant, but some sort of black object hovered over my pizza… as brief as it was, it look like a regular black square. Maybe I'm just going craz-

" **Departure to Bodue in thirty minutes, please go to gate."**

As I quickly gather my stuff, I run to the gate, thinking that the black floating square was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

Sitting in my seat on the plane after standing in a small line for a couple of minutes, I put my headphones back on. Going through my playlist, I realize that I must have spaced out, as we are suddenly in the sky. This was an old plane, with propellers and everything… not even an inflight dinner. I had to take two plane rides to reach my destination: one to a place called Bodue, and then take a smaller one to Lofoten.

" _A while since I've seen Grandmother. Wonder if she's alright?"_

As I think to myself, I feel a slight turbulence taking hold of the aeroplane, never really had problems with flying, so I just close my eyes and shrug it off. It is the same as a speed bump pretty much. The music keeps playing in my ear, yet something felt off. As if the music weren't complete? No… I could hear the music to well! Where are the plane noises!?

I open my eyes, and my heart stops instantly.

The plane is empty.

There is no sound.

And everything is orange.

I open my mouth, trying to make sense of all of this, yet my voice is hidden beneath my own fear. I made no movement, in hope that if I didn't move, nothing scary would happen.

But I was so wrong.

As if an invisible hand took hold of me, I feel myself being pushed upwards, stopped only by the belt; I understand what's going on: The plane is falling down… crashing!

I had to do something!

" _I have to do something!"_ Yet screaming internally to my body for it to move, it won't. The sound is back, and it is horrifying. The sound of a plane about to crash into the ground.

" _MOVE!"_

My hands flies up to the belt buckle, unclasps it. I start to make my way down to the cabin, using the empty seats to make my feet hit the ground as the vacuum pushes me up. It's as if pure instinct of survival takes control over me, there was no fear anymore, as if I felt it, I would pretty much accept death.

Cabin door!

Locked.

Eyes peeling the environment, I find a bottle opener.

Pressing it between the door and the wall, I start to use it as a crowbar. Several pushes causes it to fly out of the crack, yet I still had to keep trying.

" _Come on…"_

I push harder, and again, it goes out. I quickly look outside the window, and I see a…white mountain? I HAVE NO TIME TO LOOK!

This time, I slam the opener into the crack with all my might, and instead of pushing it in, I punches it with my fist, hoping the force will help.

" _Come on."_

It goes out, I slam it in.

" _Please… Come on!"_

It goes out; I use my entire body to slam in in.

"COME ON!"

*Click*

Open. Empty seat. High sound.

" _MOVE!"_

Almost like a lighting strike, I gain full control of myself again, and I jump into the seat and pull the steering stick thingy up. While focusing on what I was doing, I hear the sound of death disappearing. Looking up, all I see is a strong yellow light, black skies, and…

" _The black squares…"_

The black squares suddenly gather to one point right in front of the plane, turning it into what seems like a black wall. Getting out of my daze to late, I fly through it, not even giving a sound as I do, fearing the worse.

…

Am I dead?

I am open my eyes, and see a stone wall.

" _Oh thank goodness… It was a nightmare!"_

Just as I was about to laugh out of sheer joy, I see the black squares again… everywhere.

" _Nonononon-"_ In my shock I try to stand up, but I was stopped as I felt something against my ar-

" _MY ARM!"_ As I was about to scream out my thought, I hear barking…

" _What? Ok… take it easy, breath in"_ I inhale _"Breath out…"_ Exhale _._

Calming myself, I slowly and steadily look at my…paws. They're paws.

*Bark, woof* I stand still as I hear the noise coming out of my mouth…

" _I'm a dog?"_

The calmness I was able to muster started to fade, as My heart took control over my body, the pain of the now rapidly throbbing muscle made we go almost into a panic attack. I look the chains around my right ar-

… paw, and start to chew on it. I expected to feel pain when biting down on the cold iron, but I felt rather strong around my jaw, or rather my entire jaw felt powerful. As I keep biting down, hoping in vain that something will happen, I-

*Crack*

" _!"_ My heart stopped again.

I dropped the chain and slowly looked to my right, and just as I did, the heart to control again.

Standing in the corner of the room, is a… thing? A little black and white child with a stone looking something on top of its head. Some strange glowing markings on the legs and arms of the creature. It also seemed female, looking at its-

"I found you!" She exclaims with a toothy grin… with a massive tooth sticking out of its mouth.

All instincts taking over again, it feels as if I'm about to get killed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

 **Shackled**

Jakob usually enjoys the rain, definitively when it is night, as listening to the soothing sound of water dripping against the window always calms his mind. This time however, it is anything but calming, as a red-yellow eye look directly into his two grey ones.

" _It found me? What does she mean by that?"_ As Jakob tried to come up with a conclusion on why she had said what she said, she jumped, rather highly at that, over him, landing in front of iron bars, which quickly told Jakob where he was; a prison.

"Well would you look at that? A little wolf, all alone. Eee hee!"

By her sarcastic tone, the wolf quickly understood that she couldn't be trusted. Almost as if his body reacted to his uncertainty, he began to growl while trying to muster the most menacing appearance as possible… which would maybe had worked, had he not been shackled to the ground, with his tail between his hind legs.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary?" The same tone answered the question of is she was scared, she wasn't. Tough he didn't give in, and continue to growl, this time showing his new fangs, which he knew held some strength to them, as he now had a killer jaw, quite literally.

"Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" He didn't let up. "Too bad… cause I thought I might help you, if you were nice." Instantly Jakob stopped his charade, in his position, he knew it would be better to just play along, if she was serious that is.

"Ah! Much better!" She floated towards him, to his surprise. "You humans have always been so obedient." Ok, maybe she wasn't the friendliest of creatures, but if she could help, then Jakob were willing to live through it. "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!"

Ok, she was not helpful. Almost in pure rage, Jakob bit after her, only for the little thing to jump back with that annoying giggle of hers. "Calm down! No need to bite. Eee hee! Now be a good boy and stay still." Doing as she says, he observes that the thing seem to conjure something up, a black orb with red lines flying around it.

" _What is tha-!"_ Jakob's line of thought stopped instantly, as the iron around his hand broke… or rather the chain broke, the cuff was still around his paw. Before he could even react to the sensation of feeling free again, the face of the creature appeared from the side with a toothy grin.

"You look kind of surprised! Eee hee!" She slowly flew away from me, still holding that smirk. "So I'll make you a deal." Jakob almost didn't hear her, as she went straight through the prison bars, through iron. " If you can get over to this side, I'll not only show you where you are, I'll even give you a hand in getting out. Sounds like a great deal right?" That yawn really didn't make Jakob feel better but, right now, following feelings were out of the picture, he had to concentrate at getting out of the cell.

Walking slowly towards the prison door, while keeping an eye on the smiling imp, he tried to push it open with his paw.

"Really? You're in a cage and you think you can just waltz straight out? Are you an idiot or something?"

The wolf barked back annoyed, and looked to the side embarrassed, which made him see that some of the iron poles looked a bit…off?

" _What do we have here?"_

Seeing the iron poles that seemed off being obstructed by a wooden box, he quickly grabbed it with his teeth, and pulled it out of the way, which revealed a small hole. Jakob, being happy for the first time since all of this happened, dug himself through the tight gap, which caused his fur to get dirty.

When out, he felt his instincts take over, and he started to shake off all the dirt. However, before he felt clean enough, he heard that damned giggle again.

" _That's right! Where is that thing!?"_

Looking around frantically, he couldn't find the owner of the laugh… until it found him by jumping on his back. Jakob, being the reasonably normal individual that he was, started to jump around and tried to shake off the intruder of his personal space. This little dance was stopped as the little creature grabbed his ear rather harshly and pulled his head back, so that he stared directly into the red eye of his now rider.

"Stop that!" It demanded with its condescending tone, which got him to stop. "Hmph, seems you're not completely stupid after all. "Listen, I like you, so I will help you out from here." One would think that this would be a good thing, as the imp even petted his fur, but Jakob KNEW that it wouldn't be that easy, and he was right. "But in return, you have to do exactly like I say!" She said this while pulling on his ear again; he didn't have to tell her the amount of pain he felt because of it, as the grimace he showed should tell her exactly that.

As she let go of his ear, he pulled his head down, almost to show her that he agreed to her terms. "If you need something, just give me a sign or something. You can't exactly talk now can you?" Her grin went to full effect when she continued her taunting "Though I have a feeling this is an improvement for you! Eee hee!" If Jakob could talk, he would have called her the most cruel things he could imagine, but before he could figure out a way to show her that, she kicked his side, causing him to give off a yelp. "Hurry up! You're so slow!"

The next hour was… interesting to say the least. Jakob, being in not just an unfamiliar area, but also a completely new body, had some problems adapting to everything. Every time he spaced out, a kick, from his unnamed companion, woke him up from his daze, which was followed by a rude, and or sarcastic comment. Even with the horrible company he had with him, he was in some aspect grateful, he could definitively not trust this being, but he was sure that he would probably be in some corner, crying and bleeding out, completely alone. Because there were some dangers in this prison, though was it really a prison?

Almost as if reading his mind, his rider spoke out, which she seemed to enjoy to do. "You probably have no idea where you are… Want me to give you a hint?" Hearing this, Jakob looked back at her, only for her to have a huge smirk. "Nah, you can figure it out alone! Eee hee!"

" _She's an a-hole…"_

Not focusing on where he walked, he crashed straight into another pair of iron poles, just like the ones in the cell he was able to leave from. As he brought a paw up to his snout to tend to it, a giggle came from the imp. "You are such an idiot!" Jakob was eternally grateful that his new face hid pretty well his facial expression. Looking at the wall of iron, the multi-colored creature flew through it, and turned to look at the wolf, straight into his eyes.

"Time to see if you can do something by yourself for a change. Get over here! And don't make me wait!"

" _Keep demanding stuff like that, as I swear I will eat you! I will put that one eyed face of your into my jaw and-"_

"Hey, get a move on!"

" _\- and get a move on…"_

Taking in the setting, Jakob's eyes ended up on a hole in the wall to the left of the iron poles. Giving what could closely resemble a shrug, he went into the dark abyss, only to enter what almost looked like a cave.

He would have just continued onward to his now waiting companion, but something caught his eyes: A glowing light?

" _No… that is…"_ As the wolf focused on the light, he started to see a…a ghost? It seemed like a medieval knight cowering in fear, shaking and almost crying. Before Jakob could think of how that could've been himself without this guide, the knight surprised him by talking!

"Please… help me… can anyone hear me? These black creatures… I don't want to die…"

It seemed more like a prayer than a shout for help.

Having no reason to stay, as Jakob came to the conclusion that it had to be some sort of apparition of some kind, he walked to the clearing where he saw the floating, snarky, selfish, uncari-

"Took you long enough!" She stopped his train of thought as she landed on his back, again rather roughly. "Anyway, we're getting close. There is someone I want you to meet." Taking her silence after that as a cue to walk, he walked into a room with a spiralling stair way, made of rock. It didn't take to long for Jakob to understand that this new world that he was in had to be something out of a fantasy film or something. A knight, a dungeon, everything made of rock.

" _I'm in some sort of fort or castle. Seriously, why did this have to happen to me!"_

He still hoped that it was all just a nightmare, but the kicks from his "partner" kept reminding him that no, it was not a dream. Getting another kick to his side, Jakob ran up the stairs, hoping to quickly get out of the dark, gloomy place. Though there was one problem, a huge gap in the stair way.

"What? Scared of heights?"

Looking down the hole, knowing that he is now a wolf and not a cat, he had to be careful. Inhaling some air, he made himself ready with a stance, that would made the unknowledgeable believe that the wolf was attacking something, and then he jumped. He did land on the other side, but the sound of a yelp came out of his and the imp's mouths, as the other side collapsed, making them fall into the water.

" _Oh god that was scary!"_

He thought to himself before looking at the imp on his back, who seemed like she was in between anger and annoyance, as it tried to not gag while getting the filthy water out of her strange hair.

"What. Is wrong with you!?"

Jakob has never been used to so much criticism in his life, and it all come from the same little mouth… actually it is a rather big mouth considering her height… or her big head? It was difficult to really understand her physical appearance, as he has never seen anything like her before, but before he could take in more of her looks, he got a kick to his side, making him wince in pain.

"Hurry up! And this time don't screw up!"

Running back up to the area they fell, she flew from his back to the other side of the now un-jumpable hole.

"Listen here, I'll help you, since I'm nice! Jump too exactly where I am standing, and if you are about to fall, I'll make sure you won't fall."

Jakob felt like he couldn't trust her on that, as she gave off that smirk of hers.

"Come on already!"

A sigh escaped his mouth, as he jumped, this time with determination, and to his surprise, he was on the other side. He actually froze, he has never felt so…empowered before, and all from a jump.

He was quickly back into reality, as the creature landed on his back, again making a stinging pain shoot through his spine by how she landed.

"Good, you can follow orders! Eee hee! Now get a move on. We've spent too much time here, don't you agree?"

For the first time since he met her, he felt the same.

Thing truly went much faster when the little imp decided to help, Jakob knew deep down that he shouldn't go into a blind sense of security because of her aid, as without a doubt the creature was only using him. But it did make the rooftops feel much safer than it would have without her close by.

He found quickly out that he was truly in a castle, and a huge one at that. True, he has never been in castle before in his life, but he has been outside his own country's King's royal palace, and it was nothing compared to the magnificent fort that he was climbing on now. The only thing keeping him from truly enjoying the sight, was the completely pitch black sky, with yellow/orange clouds that seemed to illuminate the world with a glow, closely resembling the colours of the golden hour known as dusk.

A spirit also seemed to give him information about where he was: Hyrule Castle…

" _For all that people hold holy, where the hell is Hyrule?"_

Jakob would normally welcome change in his life, exploring something new and feel the sense of importance in his life. But when that new thing holds monstrous black birds without faces, he'd rather take the boring life.

"Hey! Watch out behind you!"

Quickly dodging to the side from said avian monstrosity, he landed on the side of the roof, where it slides down, which he suddenly did because of the smooth tiles. Heart pounding, he began to try to stop himself from sliding down, but he almost lost all of his balance, as the bird came for a second attack, only for the wolf to purposely slide down so that the flying attacker would follow him down, only for him to surprise it by jumping straight at its throat.

" _*gag* that taste…urgh…."_

A yawn got him to slightly forget the horrible taste of the dark bluish blood.

"Done? Because we are close to the person I want you to meet."

After Jakob got his footing right, the imp forcefully grabbed his ear, making his head tilt toward her.

"I said, are you done?"

A growl from the wolf made her pull harder, to which he stopped and nodded.

"Eee hee! That's what I thought!"

Running up to the window, he jumped inside, shaking his body to get dry after the rain. The 4 feet creature, holding itself tightly to his body trying not to fall off.

"Hey! Careful!" Jakob snickered, it seems like his only type of enjoyment so far has been of stuff annoying her.

Continuing up a stairway, they ended up standing in front of a big ominous door, if one could feel dread from doors. Slowly pushing the door open, Jakob and Midna looked inside, where a being dressed in black stood against a window. On instinct, the wolf lowered himself and growled, which caused the imp to giggle at the sight, and the being in black giving off a gasp. As the gasp was definitively more of the female pitch, he stopped and slowly walked towards the woman, to which the imp again, sighed and rolled her eyes at the scene.

The woman in black turned directly toward the wolf and the otherworldly being, looking both surprised and interested.

"…Midna?!" She began, as she focused her eyes on the rider of the wolf, whose name finally was given to the beast. Midna, gave a chuckle, which sounded more calculating than the ones that she gave him earlier.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honour to me…"

Heeding the imp no mind, the dark clad woman now looked down at the wolf, holding no animosity or fear, but rather… Jakob couldn't place the look in her eyes, as he was rather captivated by them, but he understood that they seemed almost lifeless, like the eyes he has seen in the mirror so many times before.

"So, this is the one for whom you've been searching…" It didn't really sound like she directed that sentence toward Midna, but she still answered with her belittling tone.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind. But he'll do."

Jakob turned his head to give Midna a look, to which she smirked at him.

" _I'll do? How about you-!"_ His train of thought was interrupted as the woman kneeled down to get to Jakob's level of height, looking directly into his eyes. He looked back, mimicking her expression unintentionally, as he was in almost the same sense of emotional turmoil as she was at the moment. Though luckily for him, his beastly appearance must have hidden it…he hoped at least. Her eyes went further down to his right paw, where the rest of his shackles were locked .

"You were imprisoned?"

A pause filled the room.

"I am sorry."

" _huh?"_ If Jakob could talk he'd probably say a half assed joke, in hope that she would lighten up. Though not for being a good man, but for learning on how to make people like him. He had these ticks from his family, where he had observed how to act around other people, and now something was telling him to make her happy, as she was showing signs of depression and hopelessness.

But before he could so much as even blink, he felt his rider pet his shoulder.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened…"

The last pat on his shoulder was a bit harder than what he would have liked.

"So, don't you think you should explain to him what you manage to do? You owe him that much…"

This made Jakob look in interest, was she the reason of why he was in this foreign land? Why he was a wolf? Why he was with this little-

"…Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" Thought interrupted again by Midna, great.

Who seems to be the so called Twilight Princess looked down, thinking. She then quickly looked up, locking eyes with the wolf.

"Listen carefully…"

Alright, on it…

"This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule."

" _Mental note, Hyrule is the kingdom, not the castle"_

"But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king who rules the twilight."

" _Wait, but aren't you the twilight princess? So your father?"_ Jakob already felt like an idiot, confused just after what? The third sentence to what he needed to listen to 'carefully'.

"It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light." She continued.

Jakob knew he had to listen carefully now.


End file.
